User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Deathless Hadaron
Deathless Hadaron Skill 'Curse of the Immortal (Greatly boosts Atk, Def relative to amount of depleted HP, 80% boost to Atk & probable Def ignoring effect when attacking) 'Burst 'Gehenna's Anguish (15 combo Dark attack on all foes, adds Poison, Weak effect to attack; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Grave Sacrifice (17 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe, boosts Def, critical hit rate for 3 turns, casts stealth on self for 2 turns, massively boosting own attack, critical hit rate for 2 turns and critical hit damage for 1 turn; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 34 BC) Brave Burst Eternal Pandemonium (19 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, greatly reduces Atk, Def & adds all status ailments to attack for 3 turns & renders self able to withstand a KO attack; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 19 BC) Skill Soul of the Immortal (Boosts critical damage & increases HP by 50% when Axe of Hadaron is equipped) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Lin, what's with the random Unit Spotlight today? Wasn't it supposed to be your history blog? Eh, not today. I realized that there's a lot of units to go through and Hadaron happens to be requested... A LOT. There have been lots of opinions on him and those who requested are wondering about mine, so might as well get this over and done with, right? Anyway, getting off-topic, Hadaron is part of the second batch of Soul Bound Saga units to get 7* forms along with Aurelia. Hadaron was known for his broken solo-stealth mechanic in the past, but now, he's known for extremely high damage? Found out more here! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 I do have to commend Hadaron for upgrading his Leader Skill with a HUGE jump in his Atk buff, but a slight loss in his Def buff. However, there's quite a bit of misunderstanding with his Leader Skill, reviewing comments of his 6* in the past and now his 7*. In actuality, Hadaron's Leader Skill boosts Atk and Def by 50% at full HP. Bonuses will apply as such. Hadaron boosts Atk and Def based on the unit's depleted HP, starting with a base 50% boost in Atk and Def.This means that the lower the unit's HP, the stronger the buffs become. At 0% HP, Hadaron will boost Atk by 400% and Def by 50%. Overall, this part of the Leader Skill is a double-edged sword. While it holds many benefits, there are risks to take. One tactic to utilize these buffs is to not heal until after all units attack when they're low on HP. That way, units with low HP can utilize the buffs better. However, there's not much of a use for Hadaron's Def buff as 50% is the highest it can go. 50% is such a small buff that it barely makes a difference in reducing damage. Besides, units barely have a chance to survive at low HP anyway. Now, Hadaron's potential 400% Atk buff wasn't enough so why not add 80% more to that? Hadaron has an innate 80% Atk boost to all units, which is a sweet upgrade from his 6* form's 20%. This is same boost as units like Alpha and Rize, but Hadaron's Leader Skill provides more utility because of the other buffs that come with it. Because this innate 80% Atk boost can stack with the Atk buff, it is safe to say that Hadaron provides the best Atk boost in the game on Leader Skill. Hadaron also provides ignore-Def, which is not bad to have. However, there really isn't much of a point in using this part of the Leader Skill if you already have units, like Lava, Rize, and Zenia, who have a guaranteed chance of applying ignore-Def compared to a 20% chance. Additionally, ignore-Def makes the smallest difference in damage as most enemies tend to have more HP than they have Def. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Hadaron's BB utilizes an amazing 350% damage modifier. This is actually one of the best AoE BB damage modifiers in the game. Most 7* units have a 280% damage modifier on their BB, but Hadaron surpasses that. Hadaron also provides Poison and Weak effects to attacks. Each unit is given a whopping 25% chance of inflicting the two status ailments, which is very high. By using six units to attack, the overall probability of inflicting Poison and Weak becomes 82.2%. Very high, don't you think? Even better, Hadaron also has a 50% chance of inflicting Poison and Curse, which is a very good bonus for Poison's inflicting probability. Unfortunately, there are quite a number of bosses that are immune to Poison. Though, it can come really handy against enemies that are vulnerable to Poison as it knocks off a tenth of their HP per turn. On the other hand, Weakness is quite useless is you can already use ignore-Def. Ignore-Def already sets enemy Def to 0 and that value cannot go any lower than that. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 We thought Gravion had the highest SBB damage modifier. Now, Hadaron comes in with a 1000% damage modifier on his SBB. Yes, this is currently the highest SBB damage modifier in the game, tied with the typical UBB damage modifier that most 7* units utilize being 1000%. Unfortunately, while it has then highest SBB damage modifier in the game, it's only single-target. The good about it is that it has increased Drop Checks. Most Brave Bursts have a 1 BC/hit Drop Check, but for Hadaron's case, it's 2 BC/hit, taking him to a Drop Check of 34 BC. Very good, indeed. Being a single-target attack, the extremely high damage from this SBB is more the reason why Hadaron is deemed as one of the best boss-killers in the game. He fulfills many roles in the squad. First comes his 120% Def buff. This is not the highest in the game, but it's still a very manageable Def buff to utilize. The best Def buff in the game is 140%, which means that Hadaron is only shy of a few points. A great thing is that Hadaron is the first 7* crit buffer to have a Def buff so that's already a major plus. Second comes his 60% critical rate buff. This buff is enough to take units to the critical rate cap being 70%. This is very good as critical damage is multiplicative to the base damage calculation formula. Hadaron also receives an additional 70% critical rate buff for himself, which is rather useless as any critical rate that is higher than 70% will become wasted. High critical rate buffs are also crucial for Hadaron's overall damage which will be explained later. Third comes his Stealth buff. This removes the chance of being single-targeted, which means that Hadaron can only be hit by AoE attacks. At times, focus-targeting is common due to RNG and it's great for Hadaron to utilize the Stealth buff as he can continue dealing so much damage. Hadaron also performs very well alone as he will still only be vulnerable to AoE attacks. Fourth comes his self-Atk buff, being a whopping 400%. There is currently no other SBB that provides an Atk buff that is any higher than 400%. With an Atk buff this high, Hadaron will be dealing TONS of damage. Additionally, on a side note, this buff works extremely well with Balgran's conversion buff as Hadaron can serve to be an effective tanky hitter with such a high Atk buff converted to Def. Fifth and finally comes his 140% critical damage buff. This is mainly why the critical rate buff is important for Hadaron to deal critical hits a lot easier. With this critical damage buff, Hadaron's critical damage bonus becomes 190% (50% base + 140% from SBB). Imagine combine double crit leads (i.e. Kira, Colt, Reis, Griff, etc.). Utilizing double leads (as mentioned) will grant Hadaron a total of a 490% critical damage bonus (50% base + 140% from SBB + 150% from crit LS + 150% from crit LS). Wow? Many of Hadaron's damage utilities may only be for himself, but it is enough to surpass the damage of even two average 7* units. Hadaron provides a lot of utility with his SBB alone that it is enough to grant him a 10/10 in SBB, despite being single-target. Go and do some boss-killings with this monster now. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Loch much? Hadaron's UBB utilizes a whopping 2000% damage modifier, which is one of the best in the game. The highest in the game is Lucius's UBB with a potential 4000% damage modifier. Now an AoE attack, Hadaron is able to deal massive amounts of damage. However, there is something odd about this UBB. When comparing Hadaron's SBB and UBB, Hadaron's SBB (when critical hit is landed) actually surpasses his UBB (when critical hit is not landed) in terms of damage. This is given the fact that Hadaron's SBB receives the 140% critical damage boost while the UBB does not. Hadaron also has a 75% chance of reducing Atk and Def by 75%. While this may seem good, it's unreliable. There can be that small 25% chance that can cripple your luck, thus wasting the effort in trying to inflict Atk Down and Def Down in the first place. Additionally, Def Down is quite useless if the squad can already inflict ignore-Def. There's no point in using Def Down as unit Def cannot go any lower than 0. A unit to compare this UBB with is Vargas. Vargas has a guaranteed chance of inflicting 80% Atk Down for 2 turns. Hadaron also adds all status ailments to attack (currently bugged as it cannot inflict Paralysis and Curse) with a 100% chance of inflicting. There's no need to do any math here as there is a guaranteed chance of inflicting status ailments, unless the enemy has status resistances. A very nice buff to utilize for certain situations, such as Trial 004 where Cardes, Luther, and Phee can be inflicted with certain status ailments, Frontier Gate where a great deal of enemies can be inflicted with status ailments, etc. Lastly, Hadaron provides himself with an Angel Idol buff. This is great for his survivability as it saves a Revive that can be better used and savored. However, if Hadaron is used as a Leader, take note that Hadaron's HP will recover to full once the Angel Idol buff takes in effect if Hadaron were to die. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Axe of Hadaron may not provide an HP boost, but Hadaron's Extra Skill does! This boosts Hadaron's HP by 50%, which is there to compensate for his item's lack of an HP boost. Additionally, critical damage is boosted by 75%. If you combine Hadaron's SBB with this, the total critical damage bonus will become 265%. Whoopie for his SBB? Because that is a lot of damage that Hadaron will be dealing. Arena Score: 10/10 Hadaron has a 26 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is very good to use in Arena. It's not high-tiered, but it's still manageable. His BB damage is very high and because Dark elements cannot deal weak damage, this BB can serve as a potential squad wipe. A 350% damage modifier is nothing to scoff at and is indeed a BB worth using. You have to make sure that Hadaron's SBB doesn't get filled over else he will use a single-target attack instead, which can be quite problematic if he's the only one using BB. As a lead, Hadaron proves to be one of the best in the game. What appears to be missing in the Leader Skill description is that Hadaron actually has a base 50% Atk and Def buff which stacks on top of the 80% innate Atk boost. On the first turn, units will be utilizing a 130% boost in Atk. This is just as good as Toutetsu's Leader Skill when units are at full HP. Seeing how Toutetsu's Leader Skill can kill plenty of units on the first turn, Hadaron can replicate that very well. A 130% Atk buff to start the battle is nothing to scoff at as it proves to be the best to utilize in the game in the Arena department. Stats Score: 10/10 Very high stats, similar to Zenia's stats. Hadaron's high HP can annoy his enemies due to his stealth mechanic. He's bound to survive well with an HP stat this high. The Atk stat is also comparable to Zenia's as Hadaron is just a shy of a few points. Hadaron's Def is a bit above average, but quite manageable thanks to his high HP. Rec doesn't serve much of a problem due to the immense amount of HC buffers and healers that are in the game. In terms of typing, my type preference for Hadaron is... Anima = Breaker > Lord > Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Hadaron is deemed to be one of the best boss-killing units in the game thanks to his massive SBB attack. His SBB utility is off the roof as it has Hadaron fulfill five roles in a squad. It is also considering the fact that Hadaron is the only crit buffer that can utilize a Def buff on BB/SBB. In most trials, single enemy battles take place here. This is where Hadaron can shine as his damage output is absolutely insane with his SBB. Now, for Raid, Hadaron can deal an immense amount of damage to a single body part, which is very useful if farming for a certain item material. Overall, there are many things to work around with Hadaron's SBB being single-target. The damage output is really what makes up for it. Sphere Recommendations *Axe of Hadaron & Geldnite Axe *Axe of Hadaron & Heresy Orb *Axe of Hadaron & Impiety Orb *Sky Harbinger & Geldnite Axe *Sky Harbinger & Heresy Orb *Spirit Tiara & Geldnite Axe Conclusion Total Score: 9.1/10 GG, Hadaron. You've essentially got the key to killing the bosses that are available in this game. Remember the broken days when Hadaron was able to solo almost anything? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Hadaron! How does he fit in your squad? Are you going to say GG to Eric, Mifune, and Gravion now? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Frolic Emperor Kira *Neptunian Tridon *Obsidian Seraph Zenia *Netherking Hadaron Category:Blog posts